robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:GoldenFox93
Welcome to Robot Wars Wiki! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the Tsunami page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please familiarise yourself with Robot Wars Wiki Policies - These are found in the sidebar, or under Category:Policy. These are the law around here, so you would do well not to break them. :Bored? The Job List has the list of ongoing projects to help with, as well as pages badly in need of edits. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- ManUCrazy (Talk) 13:42, July 20, 2010 Hi Bet you can't guess who I am. :P Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 21:20, October 11, 2010 (UTC) GK, isn't it? User: GoldenFox93 Least Favourites Just out of curiosity, I understand the whole Tough As Nails thing, but is there any reason why you don't like Spikasaurus? Datovidny (talk) 19:57, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Oh man, I didn't this until now- sorry about the late reply. I've since explained why on the page. --GoldenFox93 (talk) 16:54, January 22, 2013 (UTC) :Don't worry about it, and thanks for the response, I kind of see your point to be honest. Datovidny (talk) 17:23, January 22, 2013 (UTC) :You do? Awesome, I thought I was the only one who didn't like it. But yes- feels good to be back, and thanks for replying. On a side note, I did an edit check for myself, and it came up as 175 edits. If you don't mind me asking, and pardon me if I'm wrong, but does that qualify me for the forums and stuff? --GoldenFox93 (talk) 22:18, January 22, 2013 (UTC) ::The original guideline was 500 edits for the Arena, but because it is increasingly very difficult to reach this, we do allow in users as Wild Cards, but as long as they take on a particular project, and continue to contribute to the wiki, proving that they will reach the 500 edit quota at some point. If you're looking for projects to do, the Job List would be a good place to look. Datovidny (talk) 22:31, January 22, 2013 (UTC) :::Gotcha. I'll have a look and see what else I can help with. I added the Technical Manual bio to the Shunt page (It's the bit with it apparently being a mutated maintenance drone for Soviet Union nuclear plants), so adding the other Technical Manual bios to the remaining four original House Robots might be a good start. What do you say? --GoldenFox93 (talk) 22:59, January 22, 2013 (UTC) ::::Anything that racks up the edits is viable. After that, you can always do another job I have lined up of changing everywhere that says JudgeShred 3 back into Judge Shred 3 with a space, they'll most likely show up on its own article, its Series 7 heat and on all of its opponents' pages. Datovidny (talk) 07:47, January 23, 2013 (UTC) :::::Also, something you might want to consider is changing every time you see judge's decision to judges' decision, it isn't much, but every edit counts. RelicRaider (talk) 15:39, January 23, 2013 (UTC) The Arena Sorry, but I had to revert your edits on the latest Ragnabot heat because you are not eligible to vote in the Arena. You're doing good work and getting close, but you haven't been given permission yet. I'll do a deal with you though if you want to gain permission. You're currently on 196 mainspace/filespace edits, so if you can reach 300 by the end of the month, I'll give you early permission. Christophee (talk) 14:40, May 4, 2013 (UTC)